The Other Me
by Floric1434
Summary: He was always grinning. Nobody knew. He always looked happy. Everybody was clueless. That he actually had another 'him'.
1. Chapter 1

Flo: Somebody please shoot me dead :DD

IE Cast: (gets their own weapons each) WE!~ WOULD!~ LOVE!~ TO!~

Flo: O.O… Okay, before you guys literally kill me, let us present out readers with a new story :DD First things first, I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Second is the smack!

IE Cast: The what?

Flo: (smacks Kazemaru and Endou) XDD THE SMACKING OF THE TWO MAIN CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! XD

Kazemaru and Endou: … TT^TT WHY US? !

Flo: Thirdly, I WANNA SAY THANKS TO MY FRIEND, Nina de Guai, FROM FB FOR HELPING ME WITH THE STORY! XD Sorry, I DON'T KNOW YOUR FF ACCOUNT! Fourth, the story! XD

**.::The Other Me::.**

**(Day 1)**

"Okay everyone! That's all for today!" Endou exclaimed after he caught Gouenji and Toramaru's Tiger Storm.

It was most of the soccer club members last year in middle school. The Football Frontier for the year was getting close and Raimon Jr. High's soccer club was practicing hard.

Endou ran over to the bench, where Fuyuka gave him a bottle of water.

"Ah! Thanks!" The captain of Raimon Jr. High drank the water greedily. Fuyuka giggled at his antiques.

"_Mamoru…"_

Endou blinked a few times before turning his head around to Fuyuka.

"Did you say something?" He asked. Fuyuka looked confused and shook her head. "Maybe you're imagining things." She exclaimed and Endou nodded in agreement. Though, deep down inside, something was telling him it wasn't an imagination.

**(Day 2)**

Kazemaru was blushing red, "En-Endou… I uuhmm…"

"What's wrong?" Endou flashed Kazemaru his famous grin. Inside, Kazemaru melted even more. If the teal-net was served with more of this, he was sure he was gonna die. Of happiness of course.

Endou knew what Kazemaru wanted to say. He wasn't _that _dumb though he decided to play as one. He placed his hand on Kazemaru's forehead. "Are you having a fever?"

"Uuumm no! Uumm actually I…" Kazemaru blushed redder at the touch. 'Spit it out you fool! Nobody's here but you and him! Hurry u-' Before Kazemaru could even finish screaming inside his head, Endou leaned in and kissed Kazemaru on the lips.

Kazemaru was shock. He felt like flying, dying, jumping and dancing all in the same time. He wasn't just on cloud nine. He was on cloud nine hundred thousand!

Endou pulled away from Kazemaru and grinned. "I love you too, I-Chi-Rou-Ta."

Once again, Kazemaru felt like flying, dying, jumping and dancing all in the same time.

_Everytime we touch,  
>I get this feeling,<br>Everytime we kiss,  
>I swear I could fly.<em>

Oh, Kazemaru could hear Cascada's song 'Everytime We Touch' ringing through his mind right now. 'Hold on a sec… The song's too loud and clear to be coming from my head!' The teal-net shouted inside his head. He and Endou turned around. Right there on the corner of the hallway were the soccer club. Kidou and Gouenji were smirking. Most of the others were blushing because it was their first time seeing anybody kiss in live action. The managers were squealing.

Haruna was holding her phone. She seemed furious. "EEKK! Why did I have to get a message now? !" It turns out she had used 'Everytime We Touch' as her message alert. And from her position, it looked like she was going to take a photo of the new couple.

Kazemaru blushed and he hid beside a locker from embarrassment. Endou's face was red too but he only smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Uuuhh… What's up guys?" He asked in a really nervous voice.

"We were wondering why you two didn't show up for morning practice yet." Kidou said, crossed his arms and signalled towards the clock on the wall of the school hallway. True enough, both the captain and 'co-captain' had missed morning practice.

"Ahahaha… Souka?" Endou sweat dropped. Time sure flies when you're kissing… you're new boyfriend…

"But don't worry. We completely understand that you two were uuhhmm…" Natsumi started and narrowed her eyes, "_busy _with each other."

"We were _NOT _busy with each other!" Kazemaru blew up and shouted. His face redder than the reddest red.

"So were!" Natsumi shouted back.

"So _NOT!_"

"So were!"

"So! NOT!"

And they continued to bicker. The others laughed at the two.

"_Mamoru…"_

Endou stopped laughing and looked around. His friends were still laughing. His new boyfriend and Natsumi were still fighting. So who?

"_Mamoru…"_

There it was again. Endou gulped. That voice… It sounded exactly like his voice. Could it be his inner voice or conscience? No way, he had heard it loud and clear. Like an echo that echoed through the school.

He shrugged it off when nothing more happened.

**(Day 3)**

"See ya, Mamoru-kun!" Kazemaru said and planted a kiss on Endou's cheek. He then ran off into his house.

Endou chuckled and decided to head back home. He walked into an alley, a shortcut to his own house.

"_Mamoru…"_

Endou stopped dead in his tracks. The voice was louder and clearer, as if the person was right in front of him. And this time he was sure, that that voice was his own.

"_Mamoru…"_

Was Endou going crazy? Sure damn Hell not. He was still sane. Then, what was causing that voice?

"_Mamoru…"_

Endou gripped his school bag. "Who are you? What do you want?"

…

Silence.

Endou sighed. Maybe Fuyuka was right. Maybe it was just his imagination. The brunette continued to walk down the alley.

He had only taken about five steps when a thick cloud of fog covered the area slowly. Soon, he couldn't see anything but nothingness.

Endou gulped. He suddenly felt afraid. His whole body was trembling with fear.

"Endou Mamoru, desho?" A voice, his own voice, said from behind him. Endou was taken aback. "Eh?" The brunette broke into a cold sweat.

Slowly and hesitating, he turned his head around.

Endou's bag dropped to the ground and he himself soon found the Earth. His eyes widened in pure shock. He didn't know what to say.

There, staring back at him was himself. An exact copy of himself. The 'other' him had on their Raimon goalkeeper uniform. But instead of being green and yellow, it was black and red. The 'other' him also had on a black headband with a red lighting mark on it. The copy of himself was smiling. A very crooked smile that sent shivers down to everybody's spine. The number 01 was printed on his cheek in black paint.

Endou just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The second Endou lifted his head up. His eyes were cold and lifeless. He was still smiling that crooked and spine-shivering smile. "It's so _nice _to finally be able to meet you."

Endou screamed in fear.

**.::The Other Me::.**

Kazemaru: (looks at Flo) SO NOW WE HAVE TWO ENDOUS? !

Flo: (rolls eyes) Like, DUH!

Endou1 and Endou2: So, how are we going to tell who's who?

Flo: (facepalm) Easy peasy! You'll know how when the story goes on and on! Review please! … AND PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL IN FLORIC1434'S PROFILE! DX


	2. Chapter 2

Flo: Hi! Hi! Hi!~ XD Welcome to the new chapter of: The Other Me~~ Oooohhh~~

Endou1 and Endou2: … Floric1434 does not own Inazuma Eleven or us... Just this story and its craziness…

Kazemaru: (reading the plot) OAO…. WHAT? ? ! !

Flo: XD

**.::The Other Me Chapter 2::.**

Endou blinked several times as he stared at the darker version of himself. His hands and body were trembling in fear. There was no way that what he was seeing was true. Was it?

"You're wondering who I am, why am I here, correct?" Dark Endou said. Endou didn't say a word. Dark Endou had a small – but sinister looking – smile on his face.

"Like you, my name is Endou Mamoru," Dark Endou said and kicked a soccer ball towards the sky, catching it as it made its way down to the ground, "and I'm the captain of Raimon's soccer club."

Endou hadn't notice the ball before. Or did he notice the thick cloud of mist slowly disappearing. Dark Endou continued.

"I believe in this universe, _you_play soccer too right?" Dark Endou said. He dropped the ball to the ground and kicked it. The black and white object rolled slowly to Endou's feet.

'Universe? What is he? Another alien?' Endou wondered. He had somehow managed to gather enough courage to pick up the ball and stand up. "Y-Yeah…" Endou's eyes stared right into his twin self's eyes. They were dull and lifeless. Those eyes could send shivers down anybody's spine.

"Go figure… No wonder I'm stuck playing it." Dark Endou said and frowned.

"Stuck playing it?" Endou was confused. The small and evil smirk came back to Dark Endou's face. "Yeah. Thanks to _you_, I'm stuck playing this stupid game called soccer. But that will all change once I'm finished with everything I have to do here…" His smirked got wider and somehow, eviller.

Endou narrowed his eyes in confusion. What did he ever do to… himself?

"Let me just explain to you…" Dark Endou said and lunged forward. He was faster than the eye could see. Before Endou knew it, he was back on the ground with Dark Endou on top of him, "What's going on here…" Dark Endou added. The ball Endou was holding flew into the air and dropped to the ground, bouncing slowly before stopping.

Endou was choking. Why? Because Dark Endou had his arm against Endou's neck. Endou's eyes stared right into the eyes of someone that was filled with hatred. Dark Endou stared right back. His eyes were filled with anger and he was gritting his teeth.

"Do you believe in alternate universes?" Dark Endou started. Endou tried to give a response but was incapable of doing so. Wait, did the other him said _alternate __universe?_

"W-What do you mean?" Endou coughed.

"I came from a universe parallel of your own. A universe where all good is evil and all evil is good." A mocking smirk appeared on Dark Endou's face. "And since your soccer team is the best, the most worshipped and the most loved in this world, _my _soccer team in the parallel universe is _evil _and _hated _by every single person in there."

Endou's eyes widened. His other self was evil? Evil as in… _trying __to __control __the __world __using __soccer?_

Dark Endou's smirk seemed to get even more sinister and his face tensed. "I'm sure you're wondering if we have control over the other universe… And guess what? The Dark Eleven are the kings! People scatter when they hear us approaching. People quake with fear when they hear our name." He slowly brought himself closer to Endou's ear.

"_People hate us because of who we are…"_

Endou flinched as he felt his evil self's hot breath on his ear. Dark Endou continued.

"And that's not all." He half smiled. "In this universe, it's the year 2012 and you are 15 years old, right?"

Endou tried nodding.

Dark Endou's eyes widened in a horrific way and he smiled wider. "Where I came from, it's still 2011 and I'm still 14 years old."

Endou's eyes widened from shock. He struggled; he didn't want to hear anymore of this. "Let me go!" The brunette shouted as he tried to push Dark Endou off of him. But the younger and eviller version of him was much, much stronger.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet!" Dark Endou shouted and pushed Endou back on the ground. "Somehow, our universes are linked in an awfully weird way. It's as if my universe is based off of yours. The Football Frontier, your team won first place last year, am I right? Well guess what! _My _team won just _last __month_! But thanks to that, the Dark Eleven are now rulers of my universe." He said sarcastically, as if thanking Endou. "But unlike your team, who struggled to win, _we _the Dark Eleven, _won __by __literally __destroying __Zeus __Jr. __High._"

Endou was speechless. Literally destroying Zeus Jr. High? Does that mean, the other Aphrodi… died?

"But right now…" Dark Endou's face darkened even more if possible. "We're fighting those useless Aliea Academy people! They believe they can stop our reign of terror. They think they can destroy the Dark Eleven, who have destroyed lots of other teams before them. We've already killed the members of that useless Gemini Storm, and we're up against a team called Epsilon."

"WHAT? !" Endou shouted in disbelief. His other self killed the team members of Gemini Storm from the other universe? No way!

Dark Endou blinked and tilted his head. But then, his evil smile appeared again. He slowly stood up.

"I see… I forgot to tell you… That the game of soccer in your universe _is __a __battle __between __life __and __death __in __mine._"

Endou sat up, his lips locked from shock. Was this all true? He wasn't dreaming all of this, right?

"And I believe that since you won against Gemini Storm because of a guy called Fubuki Shirou joined you…" Dark Endou's eyes shined. "The same guy in my universe finally realized that in that world, evil always wins… Fubuki had asked us, if he could join the Dark Eleven and fight by our side. And he was proven useful, many, many times. Heck, even the president's daughter chose the dark path and joined us. Even her father supported us. All because they didn't want to end up like Zeus Jr. High and a lot of other soccer teams."

Endou was awestruck. He had lost all of his energy to stand up. All because he had tried saving his own universe, another universe had suffered dreadfully because of him. Last year, they were the ones who scouted Fubuki in order to fight against Gemini Storm, but in the other world, Fubuki had volunteered himself to join the Dark Eleven, wishing to fight against the good and rule with the evil. Touko had joined because she wanted to save her father from Aliea Academy… but the Touko in the other universe had joined them because she wanted to survive?

Endou gulped. "E-earlier, you said that now, you are up against Epsilon… Tell me, how many times have you fought them before?"

"Why should I tell you?" Dark Endou's voice echoed through his ears. Endou looked up, shocked to see that Dark Endou was slowly fading away.

"W-WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? !" Endou shouted and stood up. He ran towards Dark Endou but he was too late. His evil twin had disappeared, probably back to his dimension.

Endou stopped dead in his tracks, his body shaking. He didn't want to believe any of it. But still, it was possible that everything his twin said was true.

Question was…

Why did Dark Endou came here in the first place?

**.::The Other Me Chapter 2 END::.**

Flo: WRITER'S BLOCK IS CURED! YES! XD And I'm writing this in the car O.e

IE Cast: WTF! WHAT SORT OF UNIVERSE WAS THAT!

Flo: XP Sorry for grammar mistakes as I'm in the car XD


	3. Chapter 3

Flo: I love writing. And that is a fact. :D

IE Cast: We hate being tortured, that is another fact. D:

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN. I OWN ICHINOSE KAZUYA. (gets kicked in the ass by Level-5) YOWWY! OKAY! I DON'T OWN HIM! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY! (So it means that I am the owner of Kazemaru and Endou :D) ((gets nuclear bombed by Level-5)) KYAAAH!**

**x-The Other Me Chapter 3-x**

Endou lazily opened his locker. His eyes were red and each one had a dark purple bag under them. He yawned and his forehead met the ice cold piece of gigantic metal.

He didn't sleep at all last night.

All thanks to the dark version of himself.

And he was really, really, freaked out.

Another yawn escaped the brunette's mouth. The image of Dark Endou lingered inside his mind, unable to disappear.

"Mamoru!"

Endou turned around. He forced a smile on his sleepy self and waved towards Kazemaru – who was running enthusiastically towards him.

"Good morning, na?" Kazemaru asked. He held his hand up, waiting for a high-five from his boyfriend.

Endou blinked and rubbed his eyes. His eye vision was starting to become worse, he had to admit. Clumsily, his hand somehow managed to find its way to Kazemaru's hand. Though the brunette lost his balance and tripped on his own two feet, resulting into a face-floor instead.

Kazemaru stood motionless beside him, filled with shock. But he was also trying hard not to laugh.

"M-Mamoru…" he sweat dropped when Endou tried sitting up on the floor – but ended up leaning against the lockers instead.

The teal-net crouched down to Endou's level and eyed his boyfriend's face. "Are you okay? You look really tired…"

"I'm…" a yawn. "Fine…" and a stretch. Endou took hold of Kazemaru's shoulders as he tried to get up again. Kazemaru quickly helped him.

"Are you sure?" Kazemaru was definitely worried for his captain.

Endou lifted up a hand to give Kazemaru a clumsy thumbs up that lasted for only half a second, before his hand fell back to his side.

"I'm not buying it. Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary."

And slowly but steadily, the two of them walked towards the school clinic – well, Kazemaru did most of the walking. Endou simply rested his head on the other teen's shoulder – and slept.

…

"Oh my, what happened to him?" the nurse asked Kazemaru after he knocked on the door. The teen sweat dropped and explained to her that Endou was really, really, tired – he even slept in the hallway.

The nurse shook her head and opened the door wider, making more space for Kazemaru to practically drag Endou in. The teen lifted Endou up and placed the brunette on the bed, before tucking him in.

Kazemaru sat on a nearby chair, smiling at Endou's cute face when he's sleeping.

_Oh my God, I feel like a pervert_

"Um, excuse me," the nurse said. Kazemaru turned around to face her. "Yes?"

"I have to go somewhere for a while, you can stay here if you'd like – just make sure you close the door when you leave," she said before shrugging on her jacket and walking out. Kazemaru muttered an 'Okay' though he was sure she didn't hear him.

He turned his head around again to look at Endou. Another smile met his lips. "Oh Mamoru…"

"_You called?"_

Kazemaru gasped. He immediately stood up and looked around. That voice, it sounded a lot like Endou's but… it sounded _darker _and much more _sinister._

"I'm over here, dumbass."

Kazemaru turned around – and then he saw it.

Or more like _him_.

Dark Endou was leaning against the wall, in his red and black Raimon Junior High school uniform. He looked relaxed – he was even checking out his nails, as if he was a king or something.

Oh wait, he _is _a king.

But Kazemaru didn't know that, of course.

Washed with disbelief and pure shock, the teen managed to blurt out, "W-WHO ARE YOU?"

He just couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn't dreaming right? This had to be a dream! How can there be two Endous?

"My name is Endou Mamoru, and seeing your reaction, I presume Mamoru didn't tell you about me yet," Dark Endou said with an evil smirk plastered on his face. The brunette stood up from his leaning position and shoved his hands into his pockets, closing his eyes in the process.

"A-Are you his twin or something?"

"A twin? Now that is an insult." Dark Endou opened his eyes and glared at Kazemaru, who flinched in response. "I'm _more _than just a mere twin, I _am _him."

"… I-I don't get it…"

"Oh please, I didn't come here to explain everything about parallel universes to you. I came here for a different agenda." If it was possible, Dark Endou's eyes grew _darker with hate. _"A much more important agenda,"

"And that is?" Kazemaru crossed his arms in front of his chest. Who the heck was this? Saying that he is Endou? Just, what the fuck. He wasn't going to believe in some crap about parallel universes. Those stuff don't exist, everybody knew that.

This must be some sort of hologram or computer trick.

Kazemaru was about to open his mouth once again, when a sudden gust of wind blew past him. He looked to his side, and gasped when he saw Dark Endou about five inches away from him. But he wasn't able to do anything, as the other Endou hit his neck with his hand. As a result, Kazemaru fainted and met the floor.

Dark Endou glared at Kazemaru's body with so much hate. "Tch," he clenched his fists as memories of his own past flew past him. Gritting his teeth, he lifted Kazemaru up and snapped his fingers. A red portal appeared near him and acted like a vacuum cleaner – trying to suck almost everything in.

He stepped into the portal and disappeared into thin air – with the unconscious Kazemaru in his hands.

A small piece of paper floated towards Endou's bag and steadily landed on it.

On the paper, there was a message written for Endou Mamoru from Endou Mamoru.

_I have your beloved Kazemaru Ichirouta. Do as I say if you know what's best._

_And never, ever, tell anybody about me._


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not interested in making ocean vast A/Ns so let's move on before I literally, and I mean _literally_, lose my sanity. Heck, my name's already in the list of the chosen ones to be sent to the nearest asylum.

* * *

><p>Endou's eyes fluttered open. The brunette blinked a few times. He wondered where he was, where was Kazemaru; he asked himself wasn't he supposed to be in school?<p>

The goalkeeper rubbed his eyes and slowly sat on the hard bed. His head hurt, but it didn't really have any effect on him. He had gone through worse. We all knew that. The only thing neither of you peeps or Endou knew is that this brunet here will be going through much, _much_ worse in the near future.

Whoops, well now you know.

Ekhem, back to the story, Endou came to the realization that he was in the school infirmary – due to that horrid medical smell he sniffed every time he was at the hospital and that really boring looking clock on the wall. It was lunch time, so maybe his beloved boyfriend was out eating with their teammates? It was possible.

He slowly stood up and saw his bag on a nearby chair. What surprised him was that Kazemaru's bag was there too. It was there, right next to his bag. Tilting his head, Endou walked closer to it. Shouldn't this bag be in class or something? Or maybe Kazemaru skipped a few classes just to stay here with him? He only remembered falling asleep in the middle of the hallway, and that was that. Wait, why did he fell asleep in the hallway?

Oh, right. Of course. His other self. His dark version. His… whatever.

Endou muttered some curses to himself, and slung the two bags onto his shoulders. A folded piece of black paper floated to the ground. The goalkeeper's eyebrows shot up with question. He had never seen a piece of black paper before. He didn't even know these types of paper existed.

The brunet took the paper. He looked around the room, suddenly feeling Goosebumps appearing on his arms. This wasn't a really enjoyable feeling – especially after finding out that he was alone. It was a perfect setting for a certain 'twin' of his to show up unexpectedly.

He slowly unfolded the paper, not really sure of what he might find. Endou gulped as he started to read the contents.

Both of the bags he had been carrying dropped to the ground.

* * *

><p>"… Where's captain?" Kurimatsu asked his seniors during lunch. Kidou, Gouenji and Aki shook their heads. They haven't seen Endou or Kazemaru the whole day. It was worrisome for the three of them.<p>

Haruna heard Kurimatsu's question and stopped eating her pudding. She swallowed the delicious dessert and turned her head to her seniors. "Well, this morning I saw Kazemaru-senpai dragging Captain into the infirmary. Maybe they're still in there?"

Kidou raised his eyebrows. He didn't really believe that. Why would Endou and Kazemaru be in the infirmary till lunch? Unless…

The strategist's face went bright red at the sudden dirty thought that appeared in his intelligent mind. The others noticed this and gave him confused looks.

Kidou calmed himself down and forced himself believe that the idea was impossible. The nurse would be there. There was no way. Just, no way.

"I'll… go and check…" Kidou said slowly before standing up. He received approving nods from the others.

Gouenji stood up as well. "I'll go with you."

"I think it's better if you try to find the both of them somewhere else, just in case they left the infirmary and wandered off to some other place." Kidou said and received another nod of approval from Gouenji.

The only reason he didn't want Gouenji to come with him was that if the couple weren't in the infirmary, and Kidou and Gouenji were forced to look for them somewhere else, he wouldn't want to be the one to see them doing _that_. Kidou shuddered at this. He really needed to stop thinking these dirty thoughts. Like, literally.

The striker and strategist left the clubroom in search of their captain and captain's lover.

* * *

><p>Kidou took slow steps. He was really taking his time to reach the infirmary. He didn't really want to wonder why – or else he'd be thinking other stuff.<p>

'_God why…' _he thought to himself.

He saw the infirmary, it was just a few steps away, and yet it felt like forever to reach. Once he did slide open the door, he never really expected to see anything. All he anticipated was the nurse doing paper work and he'd be asking about Endou and Kazemaru and the nurse would say they left a good amount of time before and then he'd be on his merry way back to the clubhouse.

But no, none of that. All he saw was a trembling Endou, standing in the middle of the room with two bags sprawled beside him. Concern filled him when he saw Endou's almost teary eyes, the look of horror on the brunet's face and the black piece of paper in the captain's hand.

"Endou…?" he managed to say, though he was also quite sure it was nearly inaudible.

But Endou did hear him, and he looked up for the slightest second – before looking back down on the floor.

"Hey Kidou… Have you seen Ichirouta…?"

The question pretty much took Kidou by surprise. Why was Endou asking, in Kidou's point of view, one of the most ridiculous questions ever? The defender had been in here all of this time with Endou, right?

Kidou quickly said no.

Endou gripped the piece of black paper. His shoulders tensed, and Kidou swore he would flinch and screech like a girl at how scary Endou was. _If_ he was girl. _If_.

The brunet's mouth was moving but Kidou couldn't hear him at all. It was too soft for his ears. But nonetheless, he did catch a few words like 'shit' and 'motherfuck'.

Oh shit, Endou never curses. Something must be up. Something terribly and horribly wrong-up.

* * *

><p>Gouenji wandered around. He checked the classrooms and the toilet – for lack of a better place to look for. He decided it would be best if he paid a little visit to the rooftop, and so he did.<p>

The stairs leading to the said place were kind of creepy, in a way that made Gouenji shift into his full defence mode. He somehow believed something was going to come out of nowhere and attack him. He even almost – _almost_ – killed a nearby fly out of shock.

It wasn't that he was a scaredy cat. He was just… having a bad feeling about going up there. But for the sake of the others waiting for him in the clubroom with the hopes of bringing back their captain and their defender, he still went up there.

He pushed the door open, not really ready for what he was going to find. And it was true. He wasn't expecting to find something so… so… out of this world.

"_Gouenji Shuuya, if I am not mistaken."_

Woah, woah, woah. _What?_


	5. Chapter 5

And here it is; an update! Haha… ha! Do you know who greeted Gouenji in the last chapter? Haha, that's the funny part – it's not Dark Endou.

* * *

><p>Gouenji felt his jaw dropping. If he didn't have a skull, his whole face would be sprawled about on the floor. Wait, scratch that. If he didn't have a skull it meant he didn't have a skeleton so he'd just be a piece of meatless skin. This sudden thought reminded him of the bear carpet in his grandfather's study.<p>

Nevertheless, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered this person in front of him. He felt scared, angry even. His teeth clenched and he gripped his fists – standing in a stance that made it appear like he was ready for a fight. His eyes narrowed sharply at the other person in front of him.

Gouenji Shuuya glared at Gouenji Shuuya.

"Who are _you_?" Gouenji hissed. He took note of his twin's (?) Raimon school uniform that was exactly like his own uniform – only black and red in colour. His other self had his eyes closed and arms crossed in a calm manner – much different than original Gouenji's posture.

"The answer is obvious, is it not?" his twin replied. Gouenji stepped back. He lowered his still-clenched fists. He resorted to a frown on his face instead. "Are you saying that… you're… _me_?" his voice unsure; his mind a confused mess. The impossible had become the possible. That; or he had just lost his sanity.

"And vice versa," the other one replied. He opened his eyes and Gouenji found them to be red in colour instead of brown like his. The other Gouenji stood straight from leaning against the wall. "I would explain it to you more clearly, if I didn't have something much more important to do,"

Gouenji was silent. He didn't really know what to do at this point. Believe this was all real, or he had taken a deep turn from dreamland into crazyland. Dark Gouenji smiled a little – that was actually unexpected – and his eyes softened. "I'm sorry for coming so suddenly, this must be so weird and hard for you to believe," he apologized. Okay, maybe calling him Dark Gouenji wasn't really a good thing. But then, he was the darker side of himself. Or _looked_ like the darker side of him.

"What… What do you want?" Gouenji asked, feeling a little lightheaded all of a sudden.

"I want to see your Endou – the Endou Mamoru of this world; this universe." Dark Gouenji said bluntly. His arms were crossed again. Gouenji's own eyes widened. 'This world?' what did his other self meant by that? "You mean…"

"I'm a parallel Gouenji Shuuya. I travelled through space from my universe to yours." Dark Gouenji said with a smile. "I knew you'd catch on sooner or later without an explanation, unlike that soccer club Captain…" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I dare say he himself doesn't understand it even though the parallel Endou gave him a thorough explanation,"

"Parallel Endou?"

"Yes… I really need to speak to the Endou of this world, if you don't mind,"

"For what reason?"

"That… will be explained later,"

Gouenji stared at his twin. His furrowed eyebrows returned to normal. He sighed, defeated. The other one didn't pose any threat so far. He had no choice but to take him to Endou then. Maybe Kidou had found the captain by now anyway. "But you'll have to stay here. I'll bring Endou up here. If people see you, I can't even imagine the chaos that'll happen," Gouenji warned. The darker Gouenji nodded his head, understanding.

And at that, Gouenji left the rooftop – never to be the same ever again.

* * *

><p>Endou ran down the hallways in panic, Kidou following closely behind. "Endou!" the strategist continuously shouted. "What's going on?!" he tried to get an explanation from the goalkeeper, who ignored him and just ran and ran.<p>

Kidou gritted his teeth. He knew something bad happened, he just didn't know what. And the only one who had the answer was Endou. Damn it all.

Endou rounded a corner, his eyes looking left and right for any sign – _any_ sign at all – to where he could find Kazemaru. He crashed into someone when he wasn't looking and the two of them ended up sprawled on the ground. Endou rubbed his head, noticing he had crashed into his best friend aka Gouenji.

"Gouenji! Have you seen Ichirouta?!" Endou panicked again and shook Gouenji so hard he started seeing stars. "K-K-Kazemaru? N-N-No!" Gouenji struggled to get it out. Because of the crash and the shaking, he failed to realize that Endou was the one in front of him. It was only after Kidou had helped him up, did he remember what he was supposed to do.

"WAIT, ENDOU!" he called out. Thankfully, Endou heard him and stopped before he continued any further down the hallway. "Yeah?!" the brunet called back, his eyes seemingly crazy from panicking. "I need you on the rooftop," Gouenji explained, walking closer to Endou and holding his shoulders. "Huh? For what?"

"It's important,"

"But, but I need to find Ichirouta!"

"ENDOU!" Kidou yelled into the brunet's ears. His attempt succeeded into making Endou calm down a little, because the goalkeeper was now covering his throbbing ear. "O-Ow…"

"Can you at least explain the situation…?" Kidou asked, apologizing about shouting in Endou's ear after that.

Endou could only grumble and grip his fist. "M-Maybe l-later," he turned his head to Gouenji next. "So uh, what did you want from me again?"

Gouenji pointed upwards.

"Oh, right, the rooftop, okay."

* * *

><p>Endou found himself almost fainting at the sight of a second Gouenji. Kidou screamed so loud a couple of birds actually glared at him.<p>

The two Gouenji Shuuyas could only sweat drop at their reactions.

"W-WHAT IS THIS MOCKERY?!" Kidou shouted for the second time, pointing his finger at Dark Gouenji. "WHO EXACTLY ARE YOU?!"

Dark Gouenji chuckled. He leaned to the side a little and whispered in Gouenji's ear, "I don't recall the Kidou from my world acting like this,"

"Well, we learn new things every day," Gouenji replied back. He turned his head to Endou. "He wants to talk to you about something… About uhm, parallel universes? And a parallel Endou?" Gouenji started off, glancing from Endou to the second Gouenji to Endou again.

"That's right," Dark Gouenji confirmed. "It has come to my attention that you have met the Endou from my world, is that right?" he asked Endou. The brunet had no choice but to nod.

Kidou and Gouenji were left to listen, with Kidou nudging Gouenji to make him tell what's going on. Dark Gouenji rubbed his temple. "Endou, may I ask, where is Kazemaru?"

"I dunno, ask Endou," the brunet hissed and crossed his arms in a very mad way. Dark Gouenji sighed. "You do realize this is a serious problem,"

"Well, no duh,"

"No, I mean it. Kazemaru could lose his life,"

"WHAT?!" was the first thing that came out of Endou, Kidou and Gouenji's mouths. "What do you mean Ichirouta could lose his life?!" Endou started towards Dark Gouenji and grabbed him by his collar. "Tell me!" he shouted.

Dark Gouenji looked away from Endou's eyes. He took Endou's hands to make the brunet let go of him, to which the goalkeeper did. "The Endou of my world wants you to suffer, for the things that _you_ have done,"

"I… have done…? But I've done nothing to him!"

"Yes, that's true, but that's not my point," Dark Gouenji turned his gaze on Endou again, who had eyes widened and a horrified expression. All of a sudden, Dark Gouenji smirked evilly and his eyes narrowed. He started to chuckle softly, as if he was slowly losing his sanity – scaring the shit out of Gouenji and Kidou.

"Hasn't he told you about how the world I came from contradicts yours?"

"What…?"

"All the good in your world, is evil in mine. All the evil in your world, is good in mine,"

Kidou widened his eyes in realization. He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Are you saying you're supposed to be the evil version of Gouenji?!"

Dark Gouenji started to laugh. "Not just me. Remember, there's the team,"

"That still doesn't explain why the second me wants to kill Ichirouta!" Endou shouted, angry that the topic suddenly changed.

"Oh, did I say kill? My mistake, I didn't mean it that. The pressure of acting nice was making my mind cuckoo," Dark Gouenji said, tapping his chin with a smirk.

"You…!" Gouenji glared at his evil twin. Oh great, just now he thought his 'twin' was nice. Great, just great. He was fooled by himself.

"Then what does he want with Ichirouta?!" Endou grabbed Dark Gouenji by the collar of his shirt yet again. He glared at the evil twin of his best friend, determined to get an answer from him.

Dark Gouenji couldn't stop laughing at how desperate and foolish Endou looked. He caressed Endou's face with an evil smirk. Should he tell this foolish boy the reason? He really wanted to do so. But then what would the captain say about that? Oh damn the captain; he already got what he wanted. So why can't he have some fun? Just as he was about to speak again, smoke started to cloud around him. Heh, looks like he was returning to his own world a little too early. "You see Endou, Captain lost his own Kazemaru, the Kazemaru from my world. And seeing you so happy with your Kazemaru, he was jealous. Very jealous."

Endou widened his eyes, realizing what Dark Gouenji meant by his words. The smoke started to get thicker, surrounding Dark Gouenji. Endou was forced to let the lad go. "No…" the brunet started, horrified.

"He wants your Kazemaru for his own. He wants to own your Kazemaru. Oh wait, let me rephrase that, he _already _owns the Kazemaru of this world."

The last thing that Dark Gouenji heard before he was teleported back to his own world, were the shouts of Endou Mamoru, screaming 'No!' over and over again. He laughed, happy with himself. Surely, nothing beats seeing the suffering of others. Nothing.

* * *

><p>Me: Yeahaa! Dark Endou wants to make Kazemaru his! What's this?!<p>

Endou: I will kill you.

Dark Endou: Who, me or her?

Endou: BOTH!

Me: Hahaha! Never! I am an immortal being! Either way, read and review please~


End file.
